


Weigh Your Words

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Schmoop, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the best way to break up with someone? Tony probably shouldn't be asking his lover that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weigh Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> I am far too impatient. I sent this to the lovely Hal and after editing it a few times, have no self-control, and am now posting it *gasp* without her reading and getting her comments first. Sorry! Patient is a virtue (but not right now it isn't) ;)

"I've fallen for someone else? Eh, contrite and overused. I'm actually another species and can only bind with someone from that race?" Tony screwed up his face. "Possible what with the crap going on lately, but still probably not super believable. But well, there is S.H.I.E.L.D. clearance to back it up. Hmm. Okay. What else? I'm actually part of an arranged marriage and I'll be killed if we keep dating? Love to see _that_ said with a straight face." 

Tony was about to continue mumbling when he was interrupted from the other room. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Trying to decide on the best one," Tony answered back. "Loki, how would I break up with someone?"

He couldn't see the other but from the tone of voice Tony knew that Loki hadn’t looked away from his book; he did hear a ruffle that said the Trickster had turned the page though. "You will not need to. I never plan to let you escape my grasp."

Tony blinked before moving away from the mirror. He leaned against the doorjamb, an amused smile on his lips while he raised his eyebrows at the other. "Oh, really?"

"Mm," Loki hummed.

"What if I wanted it? Truly, really, didn't want to be with you anymore?"

Loki paused, his eyes moving from the page to stare into the middle-distance as if he was visualizing the scenario. His voice was soft when he spoke, concealing something that wasn't quite pain. "I would let you." He barely paused his whispered words. "I would let you take the brittle remains of my heart and scatter them into space. I would watch you find others in love and lust Tony - but I would never be far from your side. I would watch from the shadows and wait for the slightest change of mind even if I would only ever hold a place again as your bed-warmer."

Tony's heart felt like it was abruptly snapped into a vice - that a powerful trap had gripped it and was digging into him with every breath. " _Loki_ ," he whispered, wanting to wrap the Demi-God in his arms and promise that the situation would never come to pass, that Tony would always choose him - always love and adore him. Loki shrugged, the words and the picture he'd painted falling from his shoulders like one of his illusions.

"Of course," Loki said, his tone back to its usual aloof drawl and his eyes back to the page. "I could simply murder whoever had captured your attention, rip their heart from their chest and lock you in a room until only I was in your thoughts. Your mind might break, which would be unfortunate as I am quite fond of it, but I am apt at manipulating the dreamscape, I could rebuild it without any of those pesky wandering interests."

" _Loki_ ," Tony repeated, his tone swiftly turning to exasperated.

Loki caught his eyes, a mischievous edge to his quirked smile. "To what exactly do these questions pertain?"

Tony sighed dramatically and walked into the room. He flopped down onto their bed, shifting slightly so he could look at the other. Loki had even closed his book and was resting it on his thigh. "Darcy is trying to break up with someone. She asked me, “the resident pro" for advice. I wasn't sure whether to be insulted or flattered, now I'm just trying to come up with a better answer than Clint."

Loki smiled and stood, he came over to sit on the bed, his fingers coming to run through Tony's hair. Tony's eyes automatically closed as he relaxed into the touch and sighed happily. "Just tell the girl to say they can no longer see each other, if the man protests too much she need give no other answer than that the Avengers will destroy any who oppose her."

Tony snorted into the bedding, opening his eyes slightly to shoot Loki an amused look. The Mischief God was living up to his name as the spark of devilry lighted up his face.

"Menace," Tony said fondly.

"Of course," Loki answered before he bent down. Tony pushed up on his hands to meet the kiss of his lover before wrapping an arm around him and gently tugging the Demi-God down to the bed. It involved some arranging but they were eventually sprawled across the side of it, their legs hanging over the edge and Tony's head resting in the crook of the other's neck. The book had vanished at some point to Loki's pocket-dimension.

"I'm not going to leave, you know," Tony quietly told him.

Loki instinctively flinched but neither loosened nor tightened his hold. "Time changes many minds."

"Not mine," Tony assured him - _promised_ him - with the dark intensity that had drawn them together in the first place; the possessive, violent need to own and be owned in return. To cling with all the strength in their limbs and to love with all the scraps of their hearts. "I'd re-live the cave in Afghanistan a thousand times if the end still got me you."

This time Loki's arms noticeably pulled him closer as he swore, "I will never let you have to."

Tony pressed a kiss to Loki's skin; calming the rage and wrath that lingered in his bones, ready to escape at the tiniest threat to Tony's well-being. "Trust me, darling," Tony told him. "Or make me sign a contract, tattoo it on me in blood; if you want any proof that I'm yours until your Ragnarok swallows us all up - then I'll do it. You're all I'm ever going to want; you're perfect and beautiful and I'm never letting you go either."

The Trickster didn't move for a long moment as if weighing the words for lies before Loki sighed, the body beneath Tony’s going boneless. Loki unwrapped one of his arms so he could card his fingers back through Tony's hair. "What accident in life occurred to allow me such a treasure?"

Tony grinned. "Don't have a clue. You find out and let me know; I've gotta write to thank 'em too."

Loki flicked his ear but otherwise didn't respond. Tony jerked at the hit before poking Loki's side in retaliation, but when nothing more was forthcoming from the other Tony settled. It only took a few minutes for Loki to start humming softly and Tony's eyes soon slipped closed. He was perfectly content to let himself drift off to the feel of Loki's heartbeat beneath him and the sound of Loki's wordless lullaby around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, just how I ~~rarely do them~~ like them! And look! Something posted again so soon! Yay! Now I just hope you lovely readers like it :)


End file.
